


Uncle Harry

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets Charlotte for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Harry

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon when the Cambridge family found themselves enjoying it in quiet domestic bliss. William was lying on the rug in front of the fire place, with George right next to him. Before them lay many miniature rhino and elephant figures, along with lions and other wild animals one could encounter in the bush. He and George were building their own wildlife park with Playmobil. William was building a fence and placing bushes, while George was making the animals chase each other. A few feet away from them, Kate sat on the couch, with Charlotte on her lap. Their daughter was making little noises out of content, while Kate watched her two boys play on the ground before her. The radio softly played in the background.

This moment of peace was suddenly disturbed when the phone rang, indicating somebody was at the front gate. William didn’t expect any visitors, so he let the phone ring, expecting their house keeper to answer it. Maybe she had ordered something that was being delivered now. He and Kate didn’t go to their gate often, only when they expected visitors. So he was very surprised when their house keeper entered the living room, announcing herself with a soft knock on the door.

‘’You have a visitor,’’ she said, smiling ath the sight of George and William playing on the rug.

Kate was surprised. ‘’Who is it, then? We didn’t expect anyone.’’

The house keeper just smiled. ‘’I will let him in now.’’ She turned them her back for a moment and William and Kate heard her say, ‘’You can come in now.’’

And a red-haired, tanned and grinning man entered their living room.

‘’Uncle Harry!’’ George cried out. He stood up and ran towards him, clasping his arms around his uncle’s legs. Harry bend over and pulled George up, showering him with kisses. ‘’Hey there, Georgie! You have gotten so big!’’ George laughed and wiggled in Harry’s arms.

William and Kate needed a little more time that George to process what was going on.

‘’Harry, I – how – what are you doing here?’’ William stuttered. ‘’How come we didn’t know you would already be back?’’ Kate asked, evenly flabbergasted.

‘’Because I didn’t tell you,’’ Harry grinned. ‘’I have come to meet my gorgeous new niece, of course. But it is nice to see you, as well.’’ He placed George firmly on the ground again and then hugged his brother. ‘’Good to see you, man.’’ William patted his back. Harry then kissed Kate, who was still holding Charlotte.

‘’Here she is,’’ Harry beamed. ‘’Can I -?’’

Kate nodded and handed her daughter over to her uncle, who smiled down at her. ‘’She is even more beautiful in real life. Good job, you guys.’’ He sat down on the couch, cradling Charlotte. William went to the kitchen to make tea and George focused on his rhino’s again. ‘’How is she doing?’’ he asked Kate.

“Great,’’ she replied. ‘’She is back on her birth weight, already, and she is drinking and sleeping pretty well.’’

‘’And the broken nights?’’ Harry grinned, never letting a moment passing without teasing. Kate smiled back at him. ‘’Pretty good, actually. We have learned the ropes with Georgie, so now it is a lot easier. She sleeps from eleven until around five o’clock. Then Will feeds her and she goes back to sleep for another two hours or so. It’s not too bad.’’

Harry nodded, still enraptured by his baby niece. ‘’That’s great. God, she is so beautiful.’’ He stroked her tiny cheek. ‘’She looks like Will, but has your hair.’’

Kate grinned ‘’I know. She looks like you too. William and I compared baby photo’s, you know.’’

Harry laughed out loud. ‘’Great. Maybe she will be a ginger too.’’

‘’Wouldn’t count on that,’’ Kate replied. ‘’George had a bit of a ginger phase, but now he is blond.’’

George chose that moment to dump a lot of animals on Harry’s lap. Harry handed Charlotte back to Kate. ‘’Seems like I have to perform uncle duties here.’’ He lied down on the rug, just as William had done before and started making lion’s roar noises, making George giggle as he did so.


End file.
